


ADOLESCENCE (SasuNaru)

by SaraleguiNeko



Category: Naruto
Genre: BL, Boys' Love, Brother/Brother Incest, Concluída, Drama, Incest, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Romance, SasuNaru - Freeform, Seme Uchiha Sasuke, Terminada, Uke Uzumaki Naruto, Yaoi, comedia, completa, finalizada, incesto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraleguiNeko/pseuds/SaraleguiNeko
Summary: -Sasu-chan, ven a conocer a tu hermanito -hablaba con voz suave y cariñosa una hermosa mujer de piel blanca y cabellos azabaches.El pequeño que en ese entonces contaba con dos años de edad se paró de puntitas para conocer al nuevo integrante de su familia, un bebé rubio con curiosas marcas en sus mejillas las cuales no dudó en pellizcar haciendo que el menor hiciera pucheritos.-Mikoto, soy tan feliz -dijo de repente el marido de la mujer y padre de los dos niños, un hombre alto de aspecto amable y cabellera amarilla.-Yo también cariño, sólo desearía que no tuviera nombre de alimento -y rió levemente arrullando al ojiazul que prácticamente era una pequeña copia de su progenitor.-Mamá -llamó Sasuke subiéndose a la cama a su lado-. No me gusta, tiene cara de dobe.-¡Sasu-chan! -regañó levemente Mikoto-. No digas eso de tu hermanito.-Déjalo cariño, ya verás que con forme pase el tiempo, Sasu y Naru se querrán como la familia que son... -Minato no podía estar más en lo correcto, aunque el amor que surgiría en esos dos iba más allá que amor fraternal.Advertencia: En esta historia Sasu y Naru son hermanos sanguíneos, por lo que maneja una relación incestuosa.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	ADOLESCENCE (SasuNaru)

**Author's Note:**

> Notas del fic:
> 
> Neko: Por fin les traigo el incesto que había dicho que haría.
> 
> Sasu: ¬¬ No te digo nada porque es SasuNaru.
> 
> Naru: Neko-chan Q.Q eres mala conmigo.
> 
> Neko: Como dice el título y aclaré en el resumen, este fic está basado en la canción "Adolecense" de Vocaloid.
> 
> Naru: Neko-chan siempre la canta a todo pulmón por la casa, el otro día los vecinos llamaron a la policía porque creyeron que estaban matando a alguien, n.nu pero sólo era ella cantando.
> 
> Neko: ¡Eso estaba de más! ò.ó#.
> 
> Naru: ¬¬# ¿Quién te manda a ponerme de uke?
> 
> *A escondidas se ve a Sasuke meter dinero en la cartera de Neko*.
> 
> Aclaraciones del capítulo:
> 
> -Lo que está entre comillas son los pensamientos.
> 
> No les interrumpo más y les dejo leer.

—Asu-chan, ven a conocer a tu hermanito —hablaba con voz suave y cariñosa una hermosa mujer de piel blanca y cabellos azabaches.

El pequeño que en ese entonces contaba con dos años de edad se paró de puntitas para conocer al nuevo integrante de su familia, un bebé rubio con curiosas marcas en sus mejillas las cuales no dudó en pellizcar haciendo que el menor hiciera pucheritos.

—Mikoto, soy tan feliz feliz pensamiento de arrepentimiento el marido de la mujer y padre de los dos niños, un hombre alto de aspecto amable y cabellera amarilla.

—Yo también cariño, sólo desearía que no tuviera nombre de alimento —y rio levemente arrullando al ojiazul que efectivamente era una pequeña copia de su progenitor.

—Mamá —llamó Sasuke subiéndose a la cama a su lado—. No me gusta, tiene cara de dobe.

—¡Sasu-chan! —Regañó levemente Mikoto—. No digas eso de tu hermanito, ahora es tu deber cuidarlo y protegerlo, y cuando este bebé crezca será tu apoyo incondicional.

—Déjalo cariño, ya verás que con forma pase el tiempo, Sasu y Naru se querrán como la familia que son ... —y Minato no podría estar más en lo correcto, aunque el amor que surgiría en esos dos iba más allá que amor fraternal.

~~~~~~~~

Sasuke y Naruto se conocieron por primera vez, ahora asistieron a la secundaria, aunque ese fue el primer día en su nuevo colegio para el rubio porque era dos años más chico que su hermano.

—¡Llegas tarde! —Reclamó el alcalde que tardará media hora esperándolo.

—Teme no me regañes, es distinto a como era en la primaria —se quejó haciendo un puchero, no era extraño que no estaba familiarizado con el horario en donde tenían maestros distintos para cada materia, más porque era su primer día en secundaria.

—Acostúmbrate dobe —sentenció tomando sus pertenencias y emprendiendo camino a casa, estaba cursando el último año antes de pasar al bachillerato.

Por los jardines de la entrada, varias chicas miraban al azabache intentando acercarse para pedir alguna cita a lo que el alcalde puede evitar la mano de su hermano para apresurar el paso.

No es justo, eres muy popular —se quejó torciendo la boca, no era nada nuevo, desde que tenía uso de razón pasaba nuestra.

No me gusta, hijo molestas —ban justo por la entrada cuando un grupo de chicos que eran compañeros de clase del blondo se les acercaron.

—Naruto, queremos hacer un equipo de futbol para después de la escuela. ¿Te nos unes? —preguntó animado un chico castaño de nombre Kiba.

—¡Seguro! —respondió de inmediato, si bien su hermano mayor era popular entre las chicas, él era muy querido por sus amigos y compañeros.

—No puede, tiene cosas que hacer, así que no lo tomen en cuenta —respondió frío y serio—. Debes subir tus notas o nuestros padres se molestarán.

El de ojos azules bajó la mirada con tristeza, siempre pasaba aquello, Sasuke de algún modo terminaba alejando a todos.

No era la primera vez que sucedía, prácticamente toda su infancia vivió eso, aunque cambió cuando el morocho pasó a secundaria y él se quedó solo en la primaria, allí se dio a conocer y fue capaz de hacer muchas amistades, cosa que no agradaba para nada al mayor.

—Dobe —llamó con el "cariñoso" apodo que le puso desde pequeños—, pasemos a Ichiraku antes de ir a casa, pero no le digas a mamá.

—¡Gracias teme! —respondió con la felicidad que le distinguía.

Pese a ser hermanos y estar prácticamente juntos todo el tiempo, poseían un carácter y virtudes totalmente opuestas, mientras uno era entusiasta, escandaloso, torpe y a veces holgazán, el otro era sereno, tranquilo, perfeccionista y prácticamente un genio, si hubiera que definirlos, se podría decir con seguridad que eran como el día y la noche.

Apenas llegaron al restaurante de ramen preferido de Naruto, el dueño les atendió con mucho gusto al ser clientes tan frecuentes.

—Lo de siempre —pidió Sasuke que ya conocía los gustos del menor.

Dentro de poco, dos tazones grandes de fideos estaban enfrente de ellos. El trigueño no tardó mucho en empezar a devorar su plato provocando una ligera sonrisa en el moreno.

Él era la única persona que influía en alguien tan inexpresivo como Sasuke, se molestaba si el blondo se metía en problemas o no le obedecía, sonreía cuando el menor lo hacía, se enfurecía por la torpeza que a veces demostraba, temía por lo distraído que solía ser y se ponía en peligro. Básicamente, el estado de ánimo de Sasuke dependía directamente de Naruto.

—No puedo creer que hoy hayan puesto exámenes. ¡¿Qué clase de loco pone exámenes en el primer día?!

—Son diagnósticos, de ese modo se dan cuenta las cosas que sabes y los maestros pueden planear sus clases en base a ello, por eso te dije que estudiaras en vacaciones. Espero hayas contestado todo.

—Lo hice —a lo que el otro se sintió levemente más tranquilo—. Todas las preguntas eran de opción múltiple.

—Entonces te fue más fácil responder.

—Sí, aunque no tenía ni idea de nada, sólo cerré mis ojos y pasaba el lapicero por las respuestas repitiendo "Señor, guía mi mano". Creo que me irá bien —despreocupadamente siguió comiendo los pocos fideos que aún quedaban en su plato mientras el otro casi se ahogaba por los métodos de su hermanito.

—¡Eres un dobe! —y le dio un coscorrón—. Aparte tú ni religioso eres.

—¡Auch! —se sobó la cabeza mientras lo miraba mal—. Con tal de aprobar le rezaría hasta a Quetzalcóatl.

—Llegando a casa nos pondremos a estudiar —aunque por lo general esas sesiones de estudio terminaban con el rubio dormido sobre el escritorio.

Cuando llegaron a casa, esta estaba vacía, no les sorprendía, su padre Minato era el alcalde de la ciudad, así que pasaba mucho tiempo en la oficina, mientras que Mikoto se encargaba del lado público y de imagen, como lo era realizar espectáculos y hacerse presente en actos de caridad.

Prácticamente sus hijos pasaban todo el tiempo solos, así que el morocho se encargaba del cuidado de su hermanito.

El blondo dejó su mochila en la sala y se botó en el sillón encendiendo la televisión.

—Te dije que debemos estudiar —comentó con su tono ecuánime mientras empezaba a sacar los libros. Al hacerlo cayó una carta de amor que estaba escondida entre ellos que alguna chica la colocó en un descuido.

El trigueño rodó los ojos, le molestaba que el moreno recibiera tanta atención, siempre pasaba lo mismo, pero era una sensación ambigua, entre envidia y tristeza, muchas veces pensaba que en cuanto saliera con alguien se olvidaría de él y le dejaría completamente solo.

—Odio que me dejen porquerías en mis cosas —y sin siquiera ver de quien era la carta la tiró en la basura—. Apaga eso, vamos al jardín a hacer la tarea.

—Deja de darme órdenes —hizo un puchero, aun así, le apagó la televisión y casi a rastras lo llevó a fuera donde había una mesa que generalmente usaban para hacer los deberes.

Casi una hora después Sasuke había terminado todo, incluso adelantó actividades pues era un curso nuevo.

Se dedicó a ver como el ojiazul batallaba con un problema, le divertía ver los diversos gestos que hacía; mordía el lápiz, borraba, miraba al cielo, agitaba la cabeza frenéticamente como queriendo deshacer las ideas que intentaban distraerlo.

Era curioso que, en dos minutos, Naruto tenía más expresiones que el mayor en todo el día. De un momento a otro el morocho recargó su cabeza en su brazo y miraba atentamente al trigueño, sonrió ligeramente mientras pensaba que era muy lindo y tierno.

Al darse cuenta de las ideas que vagaban por su mente se paró de la mesa.

—Terminé. Iré a preparar jugo de naranja.

—Mejor ayúdame —pidió resignado y con algo de súplica a lo que el otro suspiró.

—Tu problema no te sale porque primero debes multiplicar lo que está dentro de los paréntesis —bastó una simple ojeada para saber que era lo que andaba mal.

Como agradecimiento recibió una gran sonrisa y se fue dentro para preparar la bebida, no lograba alejar de su mente lo lindo que le parecía su hermanito.

Hasta cierto punto no le era tan extraño, usualmente tenía ese tipo de pensamientos sobre el rubio, quizá comenzó a verlo de ese modo desde que cumplió los doce, y no ayudaba para nada que ambos dormían en la misma cama desde hace mucho.

Naruto era un tremendo miedoso, en especial de los espíritus o fantasmas, así que para fastidiar le contaba todo tipo de historias sobre apariciones que podían habitar en la alacena, o la chica muerta que le observaba en el baño cuando cerraba los ojos, y ni que decir de la sombra que solía aparecer detrás de la persona que lee esto.

Como resultado, el pequeño de ese entonces tres años, era incapaz de dormir y terminaba temblando bajo las sábanas de la cama de sus padres, y Minato, que amaba a sus hijos, pero le encantaba poder estar a solas con su mujer, fue que mandó al trigueño a dormir con el cuentacuentos.

Así que desde esa edad compartían cama pese haber otras habitaciones en la casa, y cuando el ojiazul creció, perduró la costumbre.

—¡Acabé! —gritó el menor muy entusiasmado y entró corriendo a casa a mostrarle orgulloso su tarea al azabache que asintió dándole su aprobación.

El resto de la tarde fue tranquila, vieron una película, se metieron a bañar y calentaron la cena que Mikoto dejaba preparada. Sus padres llegaron cerca de las nueve de la noche, platicaron por un rato con sus hijos y luego los mandaron a dormir.

Sasuke fue el primero en dormirse casi siempre debido a que al trigueño le gustaba hablar de cualquier tema.

—Y el maestro de geografía me quitó un punto cuando se dio cuenta que estaba leyendo mangas... ¿Estás dormido? —le picó la mejilla a lo que recibió un jalón que lo abrazó de forma posesiva.

Lejos de molestarse sonrió, el contrario hacia eso desde que tenía memoria, no negaba que le encantaba el contacto, era el único momento en que se mostraba afectivo con él.

Sabía perfectamente que su hermano le amaba, no se lo decía, pero lo demostraba con los pequeños gestos que tenía, como despertarlo temprano, ver que no olvidase su almuerzo, cuidarlo de que sus compañeros no le molestasen por las curiosas marcas que tenía en sus mejillas, pero no era afectuoso.

El pequeño restregó su mejilla en el pecho del moreno y pronto se halló dormido en sus brazos.

La calma en la alcoba duró por unas horas, casi a las tres de la mañana Sasuke hacía movimientos pélvicos como si quisiera cabalgar lo que empezó a molestar al rubio que completamente dormido, pateó ese bulto que no dejaba de moverse.

El morocho abrió los ojos conteniendo el grito que deseaba dar, miró con enojo al durmiente que babeaba tranquilamente las sábanas, allí fue donde se percató de cierto "inconveniente".

—"No puede ser" —se mordió el labio viendo su erección en disminución y su bóxer algo húmedo—. "¿Pero en qué estaba pensando?" —aquella pregunta no ayudó al recordar el sueño que había tenido.

Un rubio en posiciones eróticas que le pedía que le tomase, lo que era peor es que el dueño de sus fantasías era su hermano menor. Con asco de sí mismo se levantó al baño para bajarse la calentura que aún tenía, incluso pasó la noche en vela reflexionando sobre el sueño que tuvo.

—"Son las hormonas, debe ser por la edad" —intentaba justificarse mientras veía al pequeño dormitar—. "¿Pero por qué tenía que soñar con el dobe?" —se recriminaba nuevamente y así siguió hasta el amanecer.

Como era usual se encargó de levantar al trigueño, desayunaron en familia y se fueron a la escuela.

A la hora del receso, Sasuke fue a buscar al blondo a su salón, pero como había tenido una hora libre estaba jugando en el campo con sus amigos.

El azabache se cruzó de brazos molesto, y su enojo aumentó cuando vio que, su hermano era abrazado efusivamente por Kiba pues acababa de anotar un tanto. Aquello no lo soportó y caminó para apartarlo del castaño empujándolo de Naruto.

—Aléjate de mi dobe —dijo con tono frío, o mejor dicho de forma celosa—. Y tú, no quiero que te juntes de nuevo con este.

Pese a las protestas del ojiazul lo sacó del campo y se lo llevó a la azotea, lo miraba de forma casi como si exigiera una explicación a algún grave fallo que cometió.

Todo eso fue contemplado por el psicólogo de la escuela Orochimaru, que se dio cuenta del comportamiento poco normal que presentaban ellos dos.

—¿Se puede saber por qué dejaste que ese tipo te abrazara?

—Eso no te importa, y deja de tratarme como un niño que ya no lo soy —respondió molesto—. No tenías que hacer eso, ahora deberé disculparme con Kiba.

—Te dije que no te quiero ver junto a él de nuevo.

—¿Y por qué? —le dijo desafiante.

Esas palabras hicieron efecto en Sasuke, no podía responderle que era porque estaba tremendamente celoso, ni él mismo se daba cuenta porque sintió tanta furia al ver al menor junto con otro.

Justo en ese momento, tres chicas llegaron a prácticamente rodear al mayor, las muchachas hablaban todas a la vez, pero se lograba distinguir que pedían desayunar con él, que deseaban salir juntos o una que hasta lo invitó a la casa después de clases para aprovechar que sus padres no estaban.

—Te dejo con tus amiguitas —le miró ahora enojado y se marchó, el motivo por el cual el morocho no le siguió fue porque las chicas no se apartaban y le impedían el paso—. Estúpido teme —masculló bajito, pero sabía que al ser mayor seguro ahora tenía otro tipo de intereses.

Para cuando el moreno logró deshacerse de las molestas mujeres, fue en busca del menor, pero no pudo encontrarlo.

—¿Buscas a Naruto-kun? —preguntó el psicólogo con una sonrisa rara que le caracterizaba.

—Sí, aunque quizá esté ya en su salón de clases.

—Necesito hablar contigo, estoy preocupado por ambos.

—No gracias.

—No fue una petición, ven a mi oficina, hablaré con tu maestro para que no te regañe si no asistes.

El morocho se mordió el labio molesto, le desagradaba tanto esa persona, pero al final terminó obedeciendo y se fue con él.

—¿Qué deseaba decirme? —preguntó con desconfianza.

—Quiero hablar del tipo de sentimientos que tienes por tu hermano —al ver el gesto de preocupación del azabache supo que dio en el clavo—. He visto la forma en que le miras, en cómo lo cuidas, pero cualquiera que no les conociera pensaría que estás celándolo.

—Naruto es muy torpe y bobo a veces, sólo cuido que nada malo le pase, como el mayor es mi responsabilidad —su tono era ecuánime, daba la impresión de que decía la verdad, aunque en parte era cierto.

—Puede que sí, pero vi tu comportamiento y creo que estás confundiendo tus sentimientos, podría deberse a lo mucho que conviven. ¿Duermen juntos? —tomó el silencio como una afirmativa—. Considero que deben dejar de hacerlo, estás en plena pubertad y Naruto recién comienza en ella, lo mejor es pintar ciertos límites entre ambos. Ya no son unos niños.

—Como le dije, mi único sentimiento por el dobe es fraterno, no mal entienda nada por favor, le aseguro que entre él y yo no pasa nada más.

Pese a decir eso, se tomó muy en serio la plática con el psicólogo, quizá tenía razón, poner un poco de distancia entre ellos ayudaría a poder aclarar lo que sentía, o por lo menos ayudaría a evitar que tuviera ese tipo de sueños donde embestía salvajemente a su hermano.

A la hora de la salida, Naruto y Sasuke se fueron en silencio a casa, ninguno dijo nada, el azabache seguía meditando las palabras de Orochimaru mientras que el menor continuaba molesto por lo sucedido tanto en el campo como en la azotea.

En casa apenas llegaron, el morocho se fue a la recámara y empezó a juntar sus pertenencias, allí fue donde el blondo rompió el silencio que hubo hasta ese momento.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué juntas tus cosas?

—He decidido que desde hoy dormiremos en recámaras separadas, ya no somos pequeños después de todo.

—¿Esto es por lo de Kiba verdad? Está bien, no le hablaré más —no deseaba alejarse del mayor, aunque a veces pelearan todo el tiempo, era la persona más importante de su vida.

—No es por eso, ya estamos grandes y dormir contigo no me gusta —decidió mentir, no podía decirle que se debía a todo lo contrario.

El blondo no dijo nada más, se mordió el labio, su orgullo no le dejaría rogarle y si el mayor quería su espacio se lo daría.

—Pues largo de mi recámara entonces —le sacó la lengua y se fue a la sala a ver televisión.

—"Si supieras que lo hago por tu bien" —pensó terminando de pasar sus pertenencias.

~~~~~~~~

Por casi un mes las cosas entre ellos no mejoraron, ambos estaban distanciados, en la escuela apenas llegaban a hablarse, el azabache porque cada vez que veía al rubio con amigos sentía unas ganas casi incontenibles de gritarle a todo el mundo que el blondo era suyo y que no tenían derecho a tocarlo y por temor de su propio deseo era que optaba por permanecer alejado.

Mientras que Naruto estaba sentido con él por dos motivos, el primero era que lo había abandonado, y lo que más le dolía era que se corría el rumor de que el moreno salía con alguien, aquello lo lastimaba de una forma que no se lo podía explicar, una nueva sensación que le costaba descifrar.

En esos momentos, el morocho se encontraba en unas bancas apartadas detrás del edificio de la escuela, era uno de los pocos lugares donde podía estar en paz sin que sus locas acosadoras le persiguieran, odiaba a todas esas chicas que parecían estar carentes de dignidad, no importaba cuanto les rechazara, siempre regresaban.

—Debe ser verdad eso de que a las mujeres se les debe tratar mal para que estén detrás de uno —dijo para sí mientras desayunaba, fue entonces que notó un grupito de muchachas que intentaban darle ánimos a una de ellas.

—Tú puedes Hinata, entrégale esa carta y seguro Naruto se vuelve tu novio —decía una animada Tenten dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

La atención del azabache se dirigió completamente a ellas, mejor dicho, a la muchacha de buen ver, con pechos desarrollados y carita de porcelana.

Al imaginarse a su dobe de la mano y haciéndose cariñitos con ella, un fuego dentro suyo se encendió, era un deseo enorme de arrastrarle de los cabellos y besar delante de todos a su hermanito para que entendieran que era suyo y de nadie más.

Normalmente cuando esos celos le invadían optaba por alejarse o pensar en su siguiente examen, pero esa vez la razón se fue a dar un paseo y se perdió en el sendero de la vida.

Con mirada determinada fue hacia el campo de futbol donde jugaba el trigueño, pasó entre todos sus compañeros hasta llegar al menor, allí le tomó de la mano y se lo llevó casi a rastras.

—¡Teme! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! —protestaba jalándose sin mucho éxito y sin obtener respuesta hasta que llegaron al salón de música que a esas horas estaba vacío.

—A partir de ahora te prohíbo que hables con cualquier persona que no sea yo.

—Eres un idiota, y no pienso hacer lo que me dices, no tienes derecho sobre todo cuando me dejaste abandonado y hasta sales con una chica.

Aquello lo desconcertó, para empezar, no iba al caso que le dijera eso, pero conocía tan bien al menor que estaba seguro que llevaba callando eso desde hace semanas.

—Dobe no tengo idea de lo que estás diciendo —hasta cierto punto no le extrañaba, ya había pasado que alguna chica se inventara que salían para alejar a las demás y ganar popularidad.

—No puedes exigirme nada, mejor vete con tus admiradoras y a mí déjame por la paz.

Lejos de enojarse, el morocho sonrió como pocas veces lo hacía, era tan observador que podía apostarse la vida que esas palabras estaban cargadas de celos.

—"¿Pudiera ser que siente lo mismo que yo por él?" —le detuvo tomando por el brazo, quería saber exactamente que era lo que pensaba, si su amor era fraterno o quizá compartían sentimientos, esa última idea le llenaba de alegría.

Justo cuando ambas miradas se encontraban alguien abrió la puerta con desespero, tanta era su prisa que ni se percataron de los alumnos que estaban allí.

—¡Ah Kakashi! Rápido, quiero sentirte dentro —el maestro de piel canela se devoraba a besos a su colega que sin pudor le apretaba las nalgas.

—"Ahora veo porque tienen prohibido a los alumnos acercarse a esta zona si no hay clases" —pensó Sasuke con cierto tic en su ojo.

—"Y pensar que quería aprender a tocar el piano" —con una mueca de asco veía a Iruka apoyarse en el mismo piano en lo que su pareja se desabrochaba el pantalón.

En completo silencio salieron con la cara roja por lo que acababan de ver, ya se corrían rumores que aquellos dos eran pareja, pero no se imaginaban que confirmarían eso con sus propios ojos.

—Será mejor regresar a clases —dijo el ojiazul todavía con la vergüenza de lo que acababa de pasar, el azabache asintió y cada quien se fue a su salón.

Aunque su cuerpo parecía que escuchaba la catedra sobre los pasteles que México se negó a pagar y ocasionó una guerra, la mente de Sasuke se encontraba pensando en su dobe.

—"Sé que está mal, que tenemos la misma sangre, que para terminar de complicar las cosas ambos somos hombres, pero si a él no le importa y comparte mis mismos sentimientos realmente no me importaría tener un amor impuro".

Todas las clases se la pasó pensando en lo mismo, le emocionaba la idea de por fin tener en sus brazos al menor, pero esta vez como pareja.

Regresó a casa solo, el mes que se habían distanciado Naruto se unió al equipo de futbol, por lo que el morocho llegaba a casa primero. Le dio unas vueltas más a lo que había tenido su mente ocupado todo el tiempo, pero estaba decidido, esa noche sabría si su dobe le amaba igual.

Después de la cena, Mikoto y Minato platicaron con sus hijos como todas las noches y a la hora de dormir el silencio reinó en toda la casa.

Aquella quietud se vio interrumpida por el primogénito que, con cierto miedo, pero al mismo tiempo con convicción fue a la alcoba de Naruto.

Había creído que por la hora estaría dormido, pasaban de las dos de la madrugada, pero para su sorpresa, el rubio se encontraba mirando al techo, daba la impresión de que pensaba en algo demasiado importante.

—Hoy en la escuela, me reclamaste de que te he dejado abandonado —habló el azabache mientras el otro se sentó en la orilla de la cama mirándolo atento—, pero quiero que sepas que es porque tenía miedo de lo que siento por ti y temía hacerte daño.

La única luz que había en la recámara era la que provenía de la luna, pese a ello podía ver el rostro del morocho que no mostraba duda.

—Dobe, quiero que sepas que te amo, y no de una forma fraterna —su tono se hizo más bajito, temía que ahora le recriminara lo asqueroso o abominable que eso era.

Asco, repugnancia, aversión y repulsión era lo que esperaba, pero lejos de eso, el trigueño se levantó hacia él y con un suave beso en los labios le hizo saber que lo que sentía era mutuo.

—Sé que está mal, pero realmente no me importa, teme no quiero que te vuelvas a alejar de mí —pidió cuando el beso se terminó.

—Nunca lo volveré a hacer —dijo iniciando un segundo beso, algo torpe por la falta de experiencia en ambos, para ellos aquel era el contacto más íntimo que habían tenido.

Se devoraban prácticamente el uno al otro, los dos en busca de intensificar el contacto, el juego de lenguas que se rozaban se volvía una leve competencia por ver quien llevaba el control, pero la posición en la que estaban era idónea para que Sasuke tuviera el mando.

Al ser más joven que él, el rubio estaba de puntitas por lo que no podía apoyarse correctamente mientras que el mayor le tomaba por la cadera.

El beso continuó cada vez más sediento y hambriento, pronto unas simples caricias no fueron suficientes y con un permiso silencioso por parte del ojiazul, el mayor comenzó a desnudarlo.

—No hagas ruido —le dijo bajito mientras empezaba a prepararlo con sus dedos inexpertos que se abrían paso por la pequeña cavidad que le ofrecía su hermanito.

Naruto contenía sus gemidos todo lo que podía, sus padres estaban en la recámara de junto y no podían darse cuenta de la relación incestuosa que tenían, hasta un dobe como él era consciente de los problemas que traería eso, sin mencionar que era seguro que lo separarían de su ahora novio, cosa que no pensaba permitir.

—Naru —llamó acomodándose entre sus piernas, el más chico le abrazó, tenía miedo, pero estaba feliz de que su primera vez sucediera con la persona que amaba.

El moreno besó castamente sus labios antes de empezar a profanar ese pequeño agujero que se volvería su adicción desde ese momento, no negaba que se moría por marcar la piel bronceada de su pareja, pero se aguantaba las ganas.

Las embestidas se hicieron cada vez con mayor intensidad, era un milagro que el blondo no gimiera por lo alto.

—Descuida, la próxima vez que lo hagamos podrás hacer todo el ruido que quieras —dijo despacio a su oído al ver como el trigueño se mordía los labios.

—Teme... —susurró con pena y enojo cuando sintió un líquido caliente y espeso inundar su interior.

Sasuke se había corrido dentro, deseaba que por lo menos en esa parte quedase rastro de que había estado allí y que nadie más podía tocar ese sitio.

El rubio se vino cuando dejó de sentir ese pedazo de carne que lo invadió, de no ser por un beso que le dio el morocho seguramente se habría oído un gemido por toda la casa.

Por unos minutos permanecieron en silencio, el más chico se acurrucó en el pecho de su teme como solía hacerlo hasta que este habló cuando logró respirar con normalidad.

—Lo que pasó hoy... no fue sólo calentura y ya, dobe, si por mi fuera se lo gritaría al mundo entero.

—Lo sé, pero no podemos —aquella sensación le calaba por dentro, temía que algún día se arrepintiera de eso, pero por esa noche sólo existían ellos dos.

—Espero seas consciente, que ahora eres mío y no puedes tener a nadie más —el trigueño sonrió levemente, ni en esas situaciones su hermano dejaba su posesividad, seguramente ahora empeoraría.

Ambos llevaban un peso muy fuerte encima, hermanos, hombres, hijos del alcalde de la ciudad, si se llegaba a saber lo que pasaba en sus corazones y alcoba perderían muchas cosas, pero por estar al lado de la persona que amaban correrían ese riesgo.

Con el paso de los días, aprendieron a ser discretos con su relación, seguían juntos todo el tiempo, no era de extrañarse, incluso entre los dos se espantaban a las pretendientes del otro.

Hubo cosas en las que el morocho tuvo que ceder, como dejar que el menor siguiera en el equipo de futbol, por lo que para asegurarse que nadie se le acercase a su dobe se unió al equipo.

Y con el paso del tiempo fueron manejando mejor aquella relación tan complicada y oscura.

~~~~~~~~

Quince años después.

Una pareja llegaba a donde sería su nuevo hogar, una granja de un pueblito en algún lugar de España.

—¿Crees que nos vaya bien? —preguntaba el rubio mirando el paisaje.

—No veo porque no habría de ser así, además en todo lo que hago me va bien.

—Dijo don Modestia —le miró con un leve tic en el ojo—. No tenemos ni idea de cómo llevar una granja.

—Tienes estudios en agronomía y yo en botánica, sé que nos irá bien —al ver la duda en el rostro de su pareja se acercó a besarlo.

—¡Teme! No hagas eso —se apartó de inmediato, pero Sasuke nuevamente buscó darle un beso, esta vez más profundo, aunque con algo de dificultad por lo que el trigueño cargaba.

—Después de tantos años escondiéndonos aquí nadie nos conoce, a lo mucho pensarán que somos una pareja gay, así que no te preocupes.

El blondo le sonrió más tranquilo, era precisamente por eso que dejaron todo, a sus padres que ya se habían retirado y ahora vivían tranquilos en la ciudad de Konoha, a sus amigos y prácticamente su vida entera para poder ser libres sin miedo a que algún día descubrieran lo que pasaba entre ellos.

—Mami —llamó el bultito azul que Naruto cargaba a lo que este le descubrió la cabecita—. ¿Tienes hambre panquecito?

—Iré por el biberón de Maho.

El bebé de poco menos de un año era un niño adorable, de ojos azules y rubio, un pequeño que gracias a las personas que sus padres conocían fueron capaces de adoptar pese a que ninguno estaba casado, aunque sólo estaba a nombre de Naruto.

—Toma —el alcalde le entregó el biberón y este de inmediato se apoderó de el—. Parece que tenías hambre.

—Teme hay que empezar a bajar las cosas, tenemos que apresurarnos a poner en marcha esta granja, recuerda que mamá y papá dijeron que nos visitarán en unos meses, así que no hay tiempo que perder.

¿Y el mandón soy yo? Con éxito burlón, pero obedeciendo y bajando todo.

Si bien su amor seguía siendo algo prohibido, eso no les impedía que importaran lo que sucediera seguirían juntos, pues habían llegado a un lugar donde podrían vivir más libremente y criar a su hijo.

Aleta. 

**Author's Note:**

> Notas del final:
> 
> Neko: Espero les haya gustado.
> 
> Sasu: ¿Por qué tan corto el lemon? ¬¬#
> 
> Neko: Me dio flojera narrarlo :v además ya estaba demasiado largo.
> 
> Sasu: ¬¬# Eso no era parte del trato *se ve al teme golpear a Neko con un periódico* ¡Mala! ¡Gata mala!
> 
> Naru: ¬¬ ¿A qué te refieres con "trato"?
> 
> Sasu: O_Ou Ya me voy...
> 
> Neko: Siendo honestos este fic lleva en mi mente muchos años, prácticamente desde que oí la canción, pero por el tema incestuoso que maneja no quería escribirlo, pero en mi grupo me animaron a hacerlo, así que gracias a quienes me motivaron.
> 
> *De fondo se oye una mini pelea ninja en la sala*.
> 
> Neko: Supongo que tengo que ir a separarlos o sino no tendré sobre quien escribir fics *toma su barra de jabón en calcetín y va a unirse a la pelea*.
> 
> Les invito a que se unan a mi grupo de Facebook, es SasuNaru/NaruSasu, se permiten imágenes de ellos, les advierto que hay hard así que, si son sensibles, no les gusta o los tienen controlados decidan si quieren unirse, también hay temáticas diarias y juegos, les dejo el nombre y el link pueden pedírmelo en los comentarios o por privado.
> 
> Grupo: Shhh... SasuNaru NaruSasu
> 
> Si el fic les gustó, les agradecería que me dejasen una estrellita o un comentario, con gusto lo responderé. Tengo más fics tanto SN como NS en mi perfil por si gustan darse una vuelta.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer
> 
> Jane!!!


End file.
